


Гроза

by luna_cheshire



Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M, and now the weather
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 23:25:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4281960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luna_cheshire/pseuds/luna_cheshire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Метафорическое осмысление совместной жизни через призму погоды и с обязательным хэппи-эндом.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Гроза

Чарльз собирает вместе незнакомых, неподходящих, не складывающихся друг с другом людей; Эрик отворачивает друг от друга ближайших друзей. Оба весьма талантливы в своем деле и тянут мир в разные стороны, мчась по скоростной трассе, спасаясь от надвигающейся грозы. Метафора слишком наглядная для их полускрытых намерений, но гроза вполне реальна и наступает на пятки. Грязно-серого цвета разочарования, вкуса реальной жизни, реальных проблем. Чарльз и Эрик увиливают от них по-своему, иногда удается; а если они проигрывают, то вместе.

На первый взгляд кажется, что у них нет ни одного схожего воспоминания, ни одной общей ступеньки, от которой можно было бы оттолкнуться (но ведь как-то они оказались в одной метафорической машине — сплошная загадка). Счастливое в свободном выборе детство Чарльза — и волочащиеся за спиной годы Эрика, которые не вспомнить без тянущих в беспросветную бездну эмоций. Основательный и тяжелый, _вечный_ дом-особняк Чарльза, средоточие его жизни — и съемные номера отелей Эрика, выбранные не за красоту, а за утилитарность. Сравнение можно довести до мельчайших глупостей, хоть до содержимого карманов; голубой шелковый платок кокетничает на фоне дорогого костюма, и беззаботно руки в карманах брюк у одного, а у другого — звякают побрякушки: выдранная из зуба пломба, монета с запекшейся кровью, смятая пуля, нетронутая пуля, несколько неопознанных металлических капель. Хочется сводить Эрика к психиатру, хочется вытащить его руку из кармана, где он отрешенно перебирает свои сокровища, когда думает о чем-то серьезном, хочется обнять его и никогда больше не поднимать на него голос, хочется кричать, срывая связки. Приходится смотреть, как он в прохладном вежливом недоумении приподнимает брови. Думается только об их непримиримых различиях.

Только в свете гнетущей этой внешней угрозы грозы, заволакивающей небо и вынуждающей включать дальний свет, готовность признаться себе в манипуляции фактами тихонько заглядывает через плечо. Одинокое детство Чарльза в семейных ссорах и оглушительности чужих голосов в ушах, от которого единственный побег — в университет, жизнь в кампусе остается единственной отрадой; он возвращается в особняк годы спустя только от отсутствия другого пути (и горько усмехается сомнительной иронии того, что он обречен был вернуться в дом своих детских кошмаров). Дом провожает его жгущими воспоминаниями, поджидающими в темных углах, старыми фотографиями, на которые больно смотреть, и испорченными временем вещами, которые жаль выбросить. Чарльз ходит по пустым коридорам, ощущая себя как раз такой вещью — и словно бы только то, что он все еще ходит, а не ездит в утрированно удобном кресле, останавливает перед тем, чтобы выбросить себя. Вместо этого он достает из тумбочки жгут и закатывает рукав. Старые вещи не могут выбросить себя сами, иначе обновленная жизнь давно бы уже зацвела на его месте.

Надо смотреть на все честно: их вынужденное соседство в этой грохочущей машине мутации не делает их _вместе_. Чарльза и Эрика — затершееся до естественности сочетание слов, как какие-нибудь Тельма и Луиза, — свело довольно случайно, у них нет общего прошлого, а цель в будущем схожа только по контуру, что делает заведомо непростые отношения еще трудней для настройки. С другой стороны, они проезжают одни и те же километры с момента встречи, минуя одни катастрофы и дыша одним сгущенным воздухом с оттенком безысходности и бензина; сотни километров превращают их "вместе" в куда более важное "вместе", чем если бы они могли с легкостью договориться — их _вместе_ заслужено и нажито. А когда становится невыносимо, всегда можно спрятать одного из них в багажник проветрить голову.

Гроза настигает их набитый памятью и оттого тяжеловесный, медленный автомобиль на каждом повороте, недовольно сгущая тучи. Кто-то из них двоих всегда оказывается небрежно махнувшим рукой: на этот раз прорвемся. Второй может в отместку нажать на тормоз, а может крепко взять за руку — это уж как повезет с климат-контролем внутри салона. Главное, что один из них рано или поздно оказывается на месте другого и наоборот: поэтому они понимают друг друга. Они понимают друг друга лучше всех.

Иногда грозовые тучи раздувает сторонним ветром, оставляя их ни при чем.

И можно хохотать в открытые окна, выжимая газ еще сильнее, хотя прежде казалось, что сильнее некуда (но когда губы Чарльза изгибаются в лукавой, хитрой и очень личной усмешке, можно все), а можно остановить машину вовсе; съехать на обочину и выйти, потянуться, разлечься на разгоряченном капоте под опальным солнцем и вполглаза смотреть, как рядом вытягивается Чарльз — медленно, сладко жмуря глаза. Можно выдохнуть от очередной схватки с природой, а можно не дышать и искать его губы. Когда Чарльз рядом, можно не дышать вовсе.

Когда рядом Чарльз, все, даже самые неумелые метафоры превращаются в воздух в его легких, в металл в его теле, в пыльцу фей под его ногтями; пахнет озоном и ржавчиной, можно лететь и маневрировать. Можно лежать и целовать Чарльза, подглядывающего за его жизнью, полуприкрыв глаза. Можно абсолютно все.


End file.
